Hearts Ablaze
by sophie7thestral
Summary: Leo accidentally sets Calypso's garden on fire after creating what Calypso wanted to be a small bonfire and he must attempt to gain her forgiveness. Caleo
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Small fire! I said to set a small fire! This is not small!" Calypso cried out as she saw the fire now spreading towards her garden.

"Yeah, about that..." Leo began.

"Enough!" Calypso snapped, "Just help me put it out."

She and Leo sprinted towards the shore of Ogygia with buckets and filled them with sea water. They carried them back an forth until finally, with the invisible servants' help, the fire was extinguished. Leo looked at his girlfriend apologetically.

"I'm sorry I destroyed part of your garden," Leo said sadly. He went to put his arm around Calypso, but she moved away.

"It's fine," she said coldly, "I'll start fixing it tomorrow." She started walking towards their cave and Leo caught up to her. They walked in an awkward silence until they entered their home. "And you're sleeping on the couch tonight," Calypso added.

"Aw, c'mon!" Leo pleaded.

"No, it's decided. Good night Leo," Calypso said with a smirk. Leo sighed.

"Night," Leo muttered as he walked toward the couch.

Calypso instantly regretted not letting Leo sleep with her. The bed was freezing and empty without him, and most of all, she was lonely. Leo had regrets too.

"Why didn't I control that fire? I should have paid more attention to it." He thought angrily to himself. After putting themselves down even more, the couple finally drifted off to sleep, alone, sad, and angry with themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

When the next morning came around, Leo woke up to the smell of breakfast being cooked. He got up and followed the scent. He sat down at the table and saw that Calypso had already been there. He scarfed down a quick breakfast and went to go find his beloved girlfriend. He heard rustling in the garden, and went towards it.

"There you are!" Leo exclaimed, running up to hug Calypso. Much to his surprise, she hugged him back. "So, how can I be of service to you, m'lady?" Leo said with a bow.

"Well, you could go and replant all of the lilies over there," Calypso replied with a smirk and a curtsey.

"Sure thing, Ma'am!" Leo said, rushing off to perform the task he was given.

They spent the entire day working in the garden and fixed every part of it. From the flowers, to the fountain, and even the little decorations placed all about.

"Oh Leo, it looks wonderful!" Calypso stated. She looked around he garden and knew that was true. "It looks even better than it did before!" She added, walking up to Leo and giving him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks! And hey, you helped too!" Leo insisted.

By then, it was nighttime, and the pair has worked straight through lunch and dinner.

"Man, am I hungry or what!" Leo exclaimed, his stomach growling impatiently.

"How about we try that bonfire again?" Calypso suggested.

"Great idea!" Leo agreed, "I'll get the supplies. Be right back!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Calypso saw Leo return with an armful of things, ranging from graham crackers, chocolate, marshmallows, hot dogs, and other things that can be roasted over a fire. Behind him were the invisible servants, carrying wood to burn. While Leo was gone, Calypso had dug a hole to act as a fire pit.

"Did you miss me?" Leo asked with a smirk.

"Every second," Calypso responded, matching Leo's teasing.

"Well, now that I'm here, let's get this party started!" Leo shouted. The invisible servants dumped the firewood into the hole and Leo shot a column of flames at it.

"I'll make sure to keep it under control this time," Leo said, still embarrassed about the incident form the previous night.

"Yeah, about that… Look leo, I'm sorry for acting the way I did. I shouldn't have gotten so angry and i definitely shouldn't have made you sleep on the couch." Calypso apologized.

"Hey, it's okay, I get it. You love your garden," Leo said, scooting closer to her.

"I love you too, you know," Calypso said, facing Leo.

"And I love you," Leo said, taking her hand.

They sat by the fire like that for a little while longer, roasting different foods until they decided to go to bed. They put out the fire and walked back to their home.

"I'm I sleeping on the coffee table tonight, or what?" Leo asked playfully.

"Hmmm… That's a tough decision," Calypso said sarcastically, "Nah, you can sleep with me," She decided. Still holding hands, the couple walked into their bedroom an fell asleep together.


End file.
